Love's a Crazy Thing
by CrazyVividDreamer
Summary: Love. What a crazy thing. It does not care about "following the rules" or "what is right". No one can escape its clutches, for everyone is a victim. It could cause broken hearts or dreams turned into reality. How far would you go for the love of your life? After all, all you really need is a little bit of love in your life. Drabble Series; Recent Story: Moved On - Amuto
1. From Afar

_A.N.: Hey guys! So I decided to make another drabble collection because why not? _

_Anyway, this drabble collection will have no central theme or topic. All I can really say is that most of the stories will be romance, whether it is paired with action, drama, or angst, you guys will see! The length of each story will vary too, depending on my mood or the topic. _

_You guys can always request what pairing you want next, but all general request rules will apply! _

_Now, without further ado, I present to you, my beautiful and magnificent readers, the first story! _

…..

**Pairing: Stalker! Ikuto x Amu**

**~From Afar~**

Amu threw her pink head back as she laughed along to the music. Her hips swayed along to the electronic music that the DJ blasted out. She hip-bumped with her best friend, Utau, and she flashed a smile. She closed her eyes and let her mind roam. Without thinking of the steps, Amu let herself drift off. She just let the music carry her body. Amu loved this feeling, the feeling of being free. It was almost like flying, except much better. Right now, she was not dancing to a set of pre-set moves; she was dancing along with her heart and soul.

Little did she know, a certain someone was watching her every move.

…..

His cobalt blue eyes were trained on the back of the beautiful pinkette. As she swayed to the beat that the DJ put out, his eyes followed her movement. She threw her head back and laughed a melodic laugh, a smile gracing her lips. She moved along with the rest of the sweaty crowd, losing herself in the sound of the music. He could see how much fun she was having, and he wanted to be there right next to her, enjoying it with her. He saw her flash a smile to a blonde girl with pigtails, probably her best friend. He tapped a finger against his lips as he watched her friend for a while. What was her name again?

Oh right, Utau Hoshina. She was a rising pop-star, and of course, she had captured the hearts of fans everywhere. Her influence in the music business was big. She was currently dating the soccer-star, Kukai Souma. He, like Utau, was also quite a popular figure. His looks had a bunch of girls flocking to his games.

His eyes wandered around the club. Was there any more of her friends who were here with her too? They probably were, but they were most likely in the crowd of people on the dance floor. His attention quickly shifted back to the pinkette dancing. He licked his lips hungrily, lust filling his eyes.

As he eyed her, a man suddenly made his way over to the pinkette. He tapped her on her shoulder, and Amu slowly turned around to look at him. The man offered Amu a charming smile, and Amu smiled back slowly.

He felt his mouth pull down into a frown. A low growl escaped his lips; his eyes narrowed into thin slits. How dare that man-no, _boy-_try to steal his Amu away from him?! She was his and only his. Was it not clear? He wanted to get up, to make his way over to the man. However, something in him held him back. He knew if he went to the man he would probably beat the living daylights out of him.

He sat at the bar, his finger twirling around the rim of his glass. A few girls sauntered their way over to where he sat, smiling a flirty smile. He felt a smirk slowly slide onto his lips. It was nice to know that his looks were doing him a lot of good, maybe it would help with Amu? They flirted with him, fluttering their eyelashes at him. They were wearing close to nothing, and they weren't afraid to flaunt their… er, assets. He simply ignored them; his full attention was the pink-headed girl in front of him. That didn't make the stupid, annoying girls go away though.

…..

As she swayed to the mesmerizing beat, she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She twirled around slowly to find Tadase in front of her. She raised a brow, her single greeting.

"Amu, fancy seeing you here!" Tadase said, a smile splitting across his face.

Amu barely contained her sigh before looking up at him. A slow smile spread across her lips, albeit a fake one. She tried to be as polite as possible as she responded, "Hi Tadase, I didn't know you went to this club."

Tadase chuckled and rubbed his neck. "Well, you do now! Yeah, I come here every once in a while. You know, to let loose."

Amu smiled again, slowly backing away. "Right. Well, it was nice talking to you. I'll see you at school, yeah? I think Utau's… er, calling for me! Yes, calling for me! I'll talk to you later!" She quickly sprinted away from the blonde boy, in search of her best friend.

…..

Meanwhile, Tadase stood there on the dance floor looking at Amu's slowly disappearing figure. He blinked then shook his head, moving away from the dance floor to the bar. As he reached the bar, he sat down in an empty seat next to a cobalt haired man. He looked up, a smile flashing across his face once more.

"Ikuto, I didn't know you went to this club!" He exclaimed, turning briefly to hand the bartender some money. He broke off the conversation to tell the bartender his drink. She smiled in response and turned to make his drink right away.

Ikuto felt a smile worm his way onto his own lips. Everything was going perfectly, even without his planning. A genuine smile lit up his handsome face as he took a sip of his drink. "Well, I come here all the time," He continued, "Hey, squirt, shouldn't you be at home? I know your old man doesn't like you coming out to these clubs and such."

Tadase sputtered. "I don't live with my parents anymore, Ikuto! I just recently got a new apartment…" His face was tinted a light pink. It was obvious he was embarrassed that he was still living with his parents.

Ikuto laughed and patted Tadase on the shoulder. "Oh yes, I forget. How is… your new apartment? Is it in a secluded area?" Ikuto asked.

"…Yes, it is. I actually love the area; it's quite close to my school. No one interrupts anyone else, and it's a pretty peaceful neighborhood!" Tadase replied eagerly.

Ikuto took a sip of his drink once more before leaning forward. "Really, now? Any houses open there? I might move in. Seems like a great neighborhood."

Tadase nodded. "Yeah, I think someone _just _moved out. I got a friend who can hook you up with that house." He smiled at Ikuto, who in turn just nodded.

"Great. I'll see you around." Ikuto said, getting up from his seat.

Tadase only nodded, waving to him. He turned back to his drink, taking a sip. He hummed to himself softly before his eyes widened. His glass cup clattered to the ground, shattering on impact. His hands grasped at his throat, coughing and sputtering. He felt himself fall to the floor, his lungs burning. He gasped for breath, but it seemed like he wasn't getting any. The life slowly faded away from his eyes. Crowds suddenly surrounded the dead corpse, screaming and crying. Someone shouted to call an ambulance, and others tried to shake the man awake but in vain. His mouth was open slightly, his fingers twitched lightly, and his eyes slowly swiveled around at the crowd. The last thought that ran through his mind was, _Why?_

Then, within moments, Tadase Hotori, the man who flirted with Amu Hinamori, laid dead on the floor.

…..

Ikuto smiled to himself. One obstacle out of the way. He made his way to the dance floor, sauntering towards the dancing pinkette. As he reached her, he tapped on her shoulder. She stopped dancing, obviously annoyed and turned to look at the person who had interrupted her dancing. His eye twitched a little to see her looking annoyed at him.

…..

Amu's eyes widened when she noticed it was Ikuto. "Ikuto…" She whispered, surprise flitting across her features.

Ikuto smiled back at her. "Hey Kitten," was all he said. He had a drink in his hand, beer probably. He put his glass down on a nearby table, holding his hand out to her. "Dance with me?"

Amu laughed and nodded, putting her hand into his. He smiled, pulling her along with him. Her eyebrows furrowed as she followed along with him. Confusion flitted across her features as her mouth opened and closed. She watched his back as she followed him off the dance floor, away from society.

"Ikuto? Where are we going? I thought you wanted to dance." Amu asked, finally able to get her mouth working. Her curiosity finally got to her.

Ikuto turned around to smile kindly at her. "You'll see." He slowly turned back around, a mischievous smile gracing his lips.

Amu's eyebrow lifted, but she shook her head. What exactly was he doing? She sighed, shrugging that question away from her mind. Ikuto wouldn't hurt her… right?

Ikuto pulled her along, a gleeful smirk on his face now. He could not express the feeling of contentment and happiness she felt.

_You're finally mine, Amu…_

…..

_Kim: Well, that was the first "chapter" of this drabble series! I hope you enjoyed this oneshot with a stalker Ikuto and a victim Amu! This was kind of different from what I usually write, so it was a little weird to write in this version. I don't think I portrayed Ikuto's stalkerism (stalking) very well… The ending was a little rushed too, but I'm pretty proud of the oneshot overall. _

**Don't forget to request the next couple (if you like guys)!**


	2. Movie Night

_**Pairing: Amuto**_

**~Movie Night~**

Amu hummed to herself as she searched through her cabinets for the prized possession that was very valuable to that night. She frowned when she couldn't find it, a low groan sounding in her throat. She felt herself getting a little irritated as she still could not find it. Suddenly, a hand reached over her, grabbing the popcorn on a shelf that she definitely could not reach. Her head only touched the very edge of that shelf.

"Can you do anything by yourself?" A voice chuckled in her ear before moving away.

Amu scoffed, turning to face the man that had just spoke in her ear. She put her hands on her hips, eyes glaring at him.

"I thought we ran out," She replied, huffing indignantly.

She stepped forward to grab the popcorn from him. Then, she turned on her heel, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She marched angrily to the microwave, popping the popcorn in it and setting the timer. She moved away from the microwave to lean against the counter, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What?" He asked, a smirk slowly appearing on his features. His eyebrow was raised, questioning.

"How did you get in?" was all she said.

He held up a single key, waving it around in the air. "How else?" He responded, the smirk still stayed on his lips.

Amu growled to herself. She had forgotten that she had given him the key just yesterday. He now had full access and entry to her humble home. Maybe she should've thought this through before handing him that key. Her privacy was gone.

"Whatever." She said, turning to the beeping coming from the microwave. She opened it, taking out the popcorn and pouring it into a bowl, but not before she had covered the whole thing in butter.

Ikuto laughed as he moved towards her, a smile now gracing his lips. "Aw, babe, don't be mad." He said, following her into her spacious living room.

"I'm not mad."

"Oh, yes, you are."

"You have no proof."

"Right, so that cute little frown on your face… doesn't mean anything?"

"Yep."

"And the way your clenching that bowl doesn't mean anything either?"

"Yep."

_Crack!_

"And there goes the bowl."

"Shut _up."_

"Aw, but I thought you weren't _angry~"_

Suddenly, Amu whirled on Ikuto. Her eyes were narrowed into thin slits, and she began to jab her finger against his chest. She shook her head as she spoke, "You're-" _jab. "_So-" _jab. "_ANNOYING!" _Jab._

Ikuto caught her hand in his, a smirk once again appearing on his lips. He took a step closer. "But." _Step. "_You" _Step._ "Love" _Step._ "Me~"_Step. _He had backed her into the wall, and she hissed at this. She had fallen into his trap. He leaned his face closer to hers, his lips going near her ear to whisper these words.

She flushed bright red when he had gotten closer to her, averting her eyes quickly. He had only laughed, obviously enjoying her discomfort. His lips were really close to hers, probably only a inch was separating them. He slowly lowered them to hers, before he stopped a centimeter away.

"You're too cute."

He backed away, crossing his arms across his chest. He raised a brow as he watched her. She huffed, obviously disappointed that he didn't kiss her. Amu rolled her eyes, walking back to the kitchen to pop some more popcorn. Ikuto shook his head, obviously amused. He looked through the movies he had brought, wondering what she was up for today. Probably something horror or action judging from her mood.

She came back out, holding a new bowl of popcorn. She stared at him for a while before walking over to her own movie rack. She picked out one and popped it in the DVD player before plopping down on the couch. The movie started to roll, and Amu immediately hit the play button before Ikuto could see which movie it was.

It was black before the camera panned from a tree slowly towards a wanted poster with a man's face on it.

"_This is the story of how I died."_

Ikuto raised a brow at this.

"_Don't worry! This is actually a very fun story, and the truth is, it isn't even mine. This is a story of a girl, named Rapunzel. And it starts with the sun…"_

Amu only ignored him as she continued to watch.

"_Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. And from this small drop of sun grew a magic golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured."_

"Are we watching… Tangled?" Ikuto asked, a groan emitting from him.

"Got a problem?" Amu replied, tearing her eyes away from her TV screen.

Ikuto only sighed, sitting down next to Amu. He mumbled something underneath his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Hmph, thought so."

…..

"_Now she's here… shining in the starlight. And now she's here… suddenly I know, if she's here, it's crystal clear, it's where I'm meant to go!"_

"The way Eugene looks at Rapunzel is just- aghh!" Amu screams, fangirling.

Ikuto smirked at this, getting closer to her. "It's exactly the same way I look at you."

Amu blushed, pushing him away. "Stop kidding around."

"_And at last I see the light! And it's like, the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light. And it's like the sky is new…"_

Ikuto went closer to her before pecking her on the lips. Amu's eyes widened momentarily.

"_And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted…"_

Amu stared at him until he leaned back in, capturing her lips with his. She smiled against the kiss, this time kissing back.

"_All at once, everything is different. Now that I see you." _

Ikuto pulled away, a smirk adoring his lips. "Well, I guess Tangled isn't so bad."

Amu whacked him on the arm, a blush dusting her cheeks. "Told you."

Ikuto chuckled, leaning back in for another kiss. "Sure, you did."

"_Now that I see you~"_

…..


	3. Cheater (1)

**Pairing: Amu x Ikuto (Sorta… I guess.)**

**~Cheater~**

_Shatter!_

The glass cup Amu was holding smashed against the wood floor, shattering into millions of pieces. Just like her heart. The water that had originally been in the cup spilled all over the floor. She had a hand up against her mouth, watching with wide eyes at what was happening in front of her. Through the small crack in the door, she had just been watching her boyfriend kissing-well, to be honest, it was more like making out-with another girl.

Startled, the kissing couple broke apart from their make-out session to spy Amu watching at the door. Ikuto's eyes widened as he saw his girlfriend standing at the door, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Hurriedly, he got up from where he was sitting on the bed.

"Amu! Please, I can explain!" Ikuto said as he raced after his fleeing girlfriend.

Amu's face was streaked with tears as she left the house, running away from what she never thought would happen. She started to sob, using her hands to wipe away her tears that wouldn't stop. She could hear pounding footsteps behind her, knowing Ikuto was chasing her. That would do nothing. Her mind was made up.

Ikuto reached out for Amu's arm, grabbing it and pulling her back. She struggled to free her arm from his hold, but it was impossible. His grip was too strong. She tried to compose herself before turning to face him. She wiped the tear streaks away with the back of her hand before turning to look at him.

"Amu, please, listen to me." Ikuto pleaded.

"There's no reason to listen to you." Amu replied.

"I can explain!"

"There's nothing to explain."

"_She _tried to kiss _me! _I swear!"

"But you sure as hell looked like you enjoyed it."

"I wasn't."

"Really? I wouldn't call what you did back there kissing. More like making out."

"Amu-"

"Save it, I don't need to hear what other excuses you have thought up of."

"Amu-"

"Really, whatever you say is not going to spare my feelings. Why don't you just be honest with me? Tell me the truth. At least then, you'll still have some of your dignity left."

"Amu, I wasn't-"

"Cheating? Yes, you were. Kissing another girl… in secret when you knew I would be away _is _cheating, Ikuto. Don't try to lie to me."

Ikuto tried a different tactic. "Fine, I'm sorry. I was wrong; I shouldn't have."

"Yeah, you _were _wrong. But sadly, I can't forgive you. I was stupid before to have forgiven you. You may have gotten a second chance last time, but you won't get a third now." Amu replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What do you mean 'last time'?" Ikuto asked, a look of confusion showing on his face.

"I caught you with another girl, but you had said _she_ was the one who had kissed _you. _Deep down, I knew it wasn't the case, but I trusted you, Ikuto. Now, I know I've just been living in my own dream, not seeing reality. I'm done listening to your lies," Amu said, no emotion in her voice, "It's over."

"Amu, please. I know, I've done something that cannot be undone," Ikuto sighed, running a hand through his cobalt hair, "But, please, let me prove to you that I really do love you. You're the only one for me."

"There's nothing to prove, Ikuto. Once a cheater, always a cheater. I forgave you last time, but not this time. Good bye, Ikuto. Please, I don't want to ever see you again." Amu said, turning and walking away from him.

Ikuto stood there, watching as Amu Hinamori walked away from him and out of his life.

…

_**A.N. – Well, it was really late when I wrote this, so I don't even know what was going through my head. I guess, I was feeling angsty or just decided to make Ikuto a big fat jerk. So, this wasn't really a Amuto story. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. **_

_**Happy Reading!**_


	4. Moved On (2)

**Pairing: Amu x Ikuto (Eh, sorta, once again!)**

**~Moved On~**

_"There's nothing to prove, Ikuto. Once a cheater, always a cheater. I forgave you last time, but not this time. Good bye, Ikuto. Please, I don't want to ever see you again." Amu said, turning and walking away from him. _

_ Ikuto stood there, watching as Amu Hinamori walked away from him and out of his life._

…..

It had been a few years ever since that incident, seven to be exact. Amu Hinamori had put all that behind her and had pushed the midnight blue-haired and cobalt blue eyed boy out of her head. She had completely moved away from the area where he had once lived. She cut off all connections with him. She changed her phone number and email address. She even had a new boyfriend, one that treated her the way she wanted to be treated.

In a way, he was just like Ikuto, but at the same time, he was entirely different. He cared for her, made her laugh and smile. He was such a sweet guy. He would always surprise her with sweet little text messages or bouquets of flowers. To him, she was his whole world, his one and only.

At first, they had been best friends. She had gone to him after the break-up with Ikuto, and he had been the one to cure her broken heart. He had come every time she called with a bucket of ice cream and a stack of DVDs. She had never seen him as more than a friend. But, as time grew on, she realized she had developed feelings for her best friend. No matter what, he had stuck through with her through everything.

It took a while for her to get over Ikuto. He was her first, and she thought he would be her last too. God, how could she be so wrong?

Amu's new boyfriend always made time for her. He never failed to be her shoulder to cry on or the person to make her laugh. It was hard to get her to smile after she found out about Ikuto cheating, but he miraculously found a way.

They had been dating for six years, one year after the incident. He had invited her out to dinner, saying that it was a special occasion, and he had something to tell her. Of course, she had agreed.

As they ate, Amu looked up when her boyfriend called out her name.

"Amu, we've been dating for six years now, huh?" He said, a smile spreading on his lips.

She nodded and smiled. "Yep, and friends ever since we were born!"

He nodded, laughing. "That's true. God, I never thought you would ever return my feelings."

"Because I was always so hung over Ikuto?" Amu asked.

His eyes widened. "Hey, let's not talk about him, okay? I know how much it hurts, even after all this time."

Amu nodded. "You're right, let's not ruin this night."

He smiled, and they resumed eating and talking like nothing happened.

"Champagne, sir?" A waiter asked, holding out a bottle of the liquid.

He nodded and the waiter proceeded to pour the drink into Amu's glass. Something clinked at the bottom of her glass, and Amu raised a brow. After waiting for the waiter to finish, she picked up her glass to see a ring at the bottom. She looked up to see her boyfriend, kneeling on the floor.

She put a hand to her open mouth, a gasp sounding from her throat.

"Amu Hinamori, we've been friends for a long, _long _time. And for all these years, I have loved you. You were my rock, my anchor. Without you, I don't know what I would do. You kept me from going insane, and you always managed to make me laugh and smile, no matter what. You are my world. Would you give me the honor of making you mine?" Her boyfriend said, a smile gracing his lips.

Amu nodded, tears threathening to spill over her eyes. "Yes! A thousand times, yes!" She shouted, tackling her boyfriend with a hug.

She could hear the sounds of the other people in the restaurant clapping and whistling. She pulled away to look at her boyfriend, a smile on her lips. He smiled back and leaned up to kiss her on the lips.

Amu was content, and she knew this was what she had wanted all along.

…..

"Wah! Ikuto's finally back in Japan! And he's having his first concert here!" A girl squealed in line. A few of her friends squealed along with her, chattering animatedly amongst themselves.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi had become a star. After the break-up with Amu, he was launched into a state of depression. His sister suggested that he find something to keep his mind off of her. He decided to take up an acting career and become a world famous violinist. He threw himself into work for the past seven years.

Every night as he came home, he was too exhausted to even think about her. He would float off into a dreamless wonderland, one where his troubles were gone.

As he prepared for the show that night, he couldn't help but think of the girl he had broken, the one who he still loved. He was set to play one of her favorite songs, a song that he had written for her. He was stupid to have cheated on her. Ikuto sighed, running his hand through his hair and down his face.

Someone ran up to him telling him to get ready. "You're up in two!" The man shouted before running along.

Ikuto straightened his tie on his suit and got ready to perform. He looked himself over in the mirror before grabbing his violin and heading to the stage.

Once he stepped on the stage, the crowd started to scream. Holding his violin bow up to his violin, he started to play. He decided to start off with Amu's song, weaving his feelings and soul into the song. It came out sad, and the crowd immediately started to hush, feeling his sadness. He swayed along with the song, tears stinging the back of his eyes. He closed them, forcing himself not to cry.

He was stupid to have let her go. Now, he would never get her back again. He had lost his chance.

Ikuto had lost his Amu.

…..

_**A.N. – So, you guys wanted a "sequel" of sorts to "Cheater", so I shall give you what you want! Sorry about such an angsty "chapter" last time and this time. I was really trying to make this a little bit more uplifting, but I ended up making it sad again. Agh. **_

_**I'll have a cuter/happier one up for you soon to make up for it. Or not, depending on my mood LOL. **_

_**I didn't specify who Amu's new boyfriend was because I wanted you guys to decide who it is. It's all up to what you guys want to think, so I left it open!**_

_**Agh, I feel kinda bad for giving Ikuto the unhappy ending. (But, to be honest, he kinda deserved it. Cause he cheated on her twice…) Nah, I don't feel kinda bad. I feel really bad. **_

_**Happy Reading!**_


End file.
